Rank L Mission
by MussoMolbali
Summary: Chocho and Mitsuki cooperates on a dangerous mission. They both want to save their friends, but this is the first time they spend this amount of time together... MitsuCho, Mitsuki x Chocho
1. Chapter 1

\- Get on.

She could trace the demarcation between the dark and light blue of his kimono. His hair looked like silk and was gently laid on the back of his collar. Them too were blue. She wasn't responding, so he turned to see what she was waiting for.

Chocho had gone back two dramatic steps, and a nervous sweat seemed to run down on her forehead. She blushed and looked away while exclaiming:

\- There's no way I'm getting on your back Mitsuki!

\- Chocho you can't walk, and we have to get to my parent's house before it gets too dark.

He explained calmly like she didn't know herself. She would have liked to protest, but the few steps she had just taken gave her an undisputable verdict. Her ankle was horribly hurting. They had to take several breaks during their walk until now. Mitsuki decided that it would be better to carry her on his back until they get to his home. His parent would be able to treat Chocho's injuries and analyze the whole state of his body.

\- No. I refuse.

She crossed her arms. He sighed and got up. Such a stubborn girl…

\- If you don't get on, you and I, we will have to spend the night in this place.

She looked timidly around. A dark, dense forest, and a thick, menacing fog, had sought to surround them for a while now. The frequent cries of owls, and gleams hidden in the corners of the bushes, suddenly pressured the girl. Even with her eyes closed, she felt the anguish of this place. Spending the night here was probably the last thing she wanted.

She didn't have any more Chakra left, she could not even use her butterfly mode to reduce her weight, how Mitsuki was intending to lift her?

Furthermore…

She stared at him for a moment. Mitsuki arched an eyebrow, curious about the sudden attention she was giving him. She looked away right after making eye contact, a pissed expression on her face. Mitsuki didn't understand anything. And now he was watching her face turn red for no reason.

_"You and I, we'll have to spend the night in this place."_

Chocho's mind was imagining something very different from Mitsuki's original intention.

She cleared her throat.

\- I'll get on your back.

She had whispered so low that he had hardly heard. She was embarrassed. He squats again in front of her. She gently put her hands on his shoulders and moved timidly closer.

\- You better watch your hands, you pervert!

She threatened him with a weak voice, shaken by her emotions at the moment, the embarrassment of letting her whole body fall on him. He firmly grasped her thighs in his hands.

\- Chocho, your symptoms are getting worse.

He started walking, and they didn't talk much for the first fifteen minutes. Chocho was surprisingly silent. The extreme fatigue she felt was one reason, but the other one was the touch of Mitsuki. She did not want to, but the atmosphere of this place, and the sudden shrieking of the animals lurking in the shadows, made her tighten her grip on the young man.

\- Chocho, are you okay?

\- Yes, I'm fine, sorry. When wil we get to your house?

\- A few more minutes if we continue with the same pace.

\- Hey Mituski… Do you think everyone is safe right now?

Mitsuki went silent for a moment before answering. He was worried as well. Team 7 and Team 10 went on a joint mission to a nearby village, but someone attacked them during their mission. To think that even Moegi sensei and Konohamaru sensei lost to the enemy, and has been kidnapped... He did not know more about the enemy, just that his powers were astonishing, the six young ninjas had to fight the enemy together after they lost their sensei. They gave everything they had, and it was still not enough.

The reason they were separated now was Boruto's Jogan. Mitsuki was not sure if Boruto even used the power of his eye consciously or not, but the current situation was the best considering the enemy overwhelming superiority. His eye had sent Mitsuki and Chocho in this forest. Shikadai and Inojin had been absorbed by a different temporal space passage, Boruto and Sarada as well. Chances were that their friends were still in this world, and not in another dimension.

\- I'm sure they are safe. My parent will help us find them as soon as possible.

\- Inojin knows medical ninjutsu, Shikadai will find a way to go back to the village, I'm sure... But Sarada…

The last thing she saw was her friend bleeding, and almost half conscious.

\- Don't worry, she's with Boruto. He will protect her.

\- But the enemy was ... so strong.

She seemed to remember the fight; it was a total chaos. She shook her head suddenly.

\- No! You're right, this is not the time to be afraid!

Mitsuki smiled.

\- If you need comfort you can hug me.

\- Thank you Mitsuki you are… wait, what?!

\- Konohamaru sensei did it once, when I felt lost inside, and it was hurting. It's something human do often to support each other, right? I don't mind, you can use me.

\- Wha-What… are you talking about!? I feel great, okay?! And stop flirting with me in such a situation! Mitsuki!

She blushed violently, and turned her face. She tried to calm her pounding heart. It was in vain.

Then without saying a word she snuggled her head a little more against his neck, and tightened the embrace of her arms around it.

Mitsuki was surprised, and looked at her, but she had her eyes fleeing and determined not to meet his golden ones.

Having Chocho's arms around him, feeling her breath on his skin and her sweet scent was for Mitsuki, far from being unpleasant. It definitely felt different from his sensei's hug, but he liked this feeling a little bit more.

He continued to walk, a happy smile on his face, as if nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

She had fallen asleep before they even reached their destination. Mitsuki held back a chuckle as he laid her body as gently as he could on the bed.

\- Chocho, you really are something.

She had not stopped mumbling dishes name on their way. It was strange but somehow he had found it funny, so at that moment he had not put too much thoughts on it, until she suddenly licked his right ear.

Mitsuki had flinched and chills had ran through his body in a fraction of seconds.

\- Chocolate ice cream.

That's all she had said right after. Mitsuki's eyes had stayed wide open.

It had been the only time he had stopped walking. He had doubled the speed of his steps, fearing that if he didn't, she would devour him alive before they even arrive at his house.

As he was remembering that moment, an uneasy smile showed on his lips.

\- Dangerous, in all sort of ways...

He noticed that the white bright shine of her Kimono had become dirty, her clothes were teared and creased in many places, right now her hair laid in every direction on the mattress, and her pigtails had not survived the battle. Chocho was the kind of person to take care of the way she looked. Making sure she was pretty, outside and inside, at anytime. He couldn't stop the tiny smile that wanted to comeback. She had give everything of her during their battle, and her fierce eyes didn't thrill a single time, she would had give everything of her to save Sarada and her friends, he was sure of it.

He continued to look at her for a moment, drawing with his eyes the slightest features of her face. He put one hand forward and moved her bangs slightly on a side. This was his initial intention, but his hand ended up moving by itself while he was lost in a contemplation of the sleeping beauty.

He passed her bangs completely behind her ear. His fingers were a little shaky when he touched her skin. It was different. He remembered having firmly grasped Chocho's thighs all day long without doubting for a single second, her dark skin was smooth and soft, but to just skim this part of her skin when she looked this vulnerable...

What he felt seemed strange to him.

He was surprised by his own thoughts, or maybe it was to see the face of Chocho uncovered that surprised him the most. It seemed to him that he had discovered her face for the first time. Maybe it was to find a girl so expressive suddenly being at rest? Apart from looking beautiful, she looked feverish and innocent. If he did not already known the temperament of the girl, he would have tried the word angelic.

He gently removed his hand. She looked defenseless, her breathing was rhythmic, and he could count the intervals of time between which her chest was slightly raised. At this point Mitsuki devoured her with his eyes without realizing. There was not a corner of her face that he did not fix carefully. The more he watched her the more he felt bewitched. Chocho's eyes were not flickering, it was like she was never going to wake up again.

If he touched her again right now, she was likely not going to wake up...

He swallowed when this thought came into his mind and his eyes went down to her lips.

He wanted to touch those lips that fascinated him every time they would swallow tons of foods or let escape those surprising things happening in her mind when she would express. They were pink and pulpy. But once again, "Strange" was the word to describe his feelings.

What seemed peculiar to him was the fact that he was hesitating to do so, that his heart was starting to beat a little faster, and that despite all this, his desire to touch her lips was only increasing.

This was probably the only occasion he would ever have. His desire to touch her soft looking lips was becoming irresistible. He brought his fingers closer to her.

\- Who is she?

His irises swung to the side. It was Karin at the entrance to the door. He straightened up right away.

\- A friend. Her name is Akimichi Chocho. She is also Sarada's best friend.

Karin had approached the girl while Mitsuki was still talking. She looked at the visible wounds on her skin, as well as the poor state of her clothes.

\- Orochimaru Sama is waiting for you in his room. Go now. I'll take care of her. You'll tell me what happened to you later.

\- Thank you, Karin.

Mitsuki then left. He didn't even feel the presence of Karin in the room, watching Chocho had distracted him to that point. As if what just happened earlier never mattered, he returned to his apathetic look suddenly and his eyes became piercing as he walked toward his parent's room.

\- I need your help.

Orochimaru was sitting cross-legged on his vast bed. Two moderately large statue of snake framing access to his bed. The room was dark as usual. He did not deign lifting his head, he continued to casually read the scientific papers piled up in his bed.

He finally smiled, and using his heavy voice he replied in an amused tone.

\- You only come visit when you have issues. I'm almost vexed Mitsuki.

Mitsuki prefered ignoring his parent sense of humor, right now wasn't the moment.

\- Konohamaru Sensei and Moegi Sensei have been kidnapped, and one of my friend is injured, and I do not know where all the rest of my friends are right now. Boruto is...

He tossed brutally, and spitted blood. He felt his whole body was shaking. Orochimaru put his papers on the side automatically, but his face didn't show anything close to panic.

\- Someone attacked us, I can describe what he looks like, and some of his ability, but I don't know who he is, you must...

\- You'll explain what happened later. We need to check your condition.

His parent words disintegrated in the air as soon as he let them out, this was how much Mitsuki listened to his parent orders on the regular. He continued trying to explain and give details of their failed mission but his vision became blurred, and his consciousness began to fade slowly.

When he collapsed. Orochimaru held him in his arm already.

\- Such a stubborn kid.


End file.
